


Callie and Marie Take a Bath and Shit Goes Down I Guess

by totallymarie



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, M/M, One Shot, Tentacle Dick, Yuri, hoo boy, ink for jizz aren't i clever????¿, like a tentadong but you can keep the peener hidden, marie for president 2k51, pseudopenis, tentabulge, tentacle penetration, tentadong, very g ay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallymarie/pseuds/totallymarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callie and Marie Take a Bath and Shit Goes Down I Guess

Callie had been in the bath with her sister, knowing very well of what would happen next. It was her own dumb idea to come up with it, and the event made her so very thrilled, that she could barely even keep her excitement. Yes, she was a child waiting for a reward after a long day, and, big surprise, her reward was uninterrupted private time with her "sweet babe." Time had passed, and they had already begun scrubbing each-other down. Her back had finally gotten washed by Marie in such a painfully precise and slow way, that she was pretty sure she'd die before it was finished. Surely, her back would be made out of porcelain for a few days after this. With a loud whine from Callie, followed by a complaint about how that "took forever" and all, Marie simply hushed her in a teasing fashion, and turned around, gesturing behind her in a command to apply the soapy loofah. No matter how hard Callie tried, Marie would always have the upper-hand in all of this... Either way, she was going to dominate her white-tentacled witch with loving kisses and licks tonight. She begun scrubbing in a circular motion, before slowly creeping and cupping at her sister's breasts in an almost worshipping way.  
"You know, I kinda-really like your boobs. They match your personality," the imp blurted out without much care, putting her chin just above Marie's left shoulder.  
"Poetic. I'm flattered, Callie," spoke the other inkling with a smug-ass grin on her face, "Do go on."  
This let a giggle out of Callie, beginning to scooch a touch closer in a light burst of confidence and courage, beginning to rub her fingers ever so slightly around the very tip of her cute, pink nipples. The soft heartbeat of her partner's had quickened, causing a wide, wiggly grin to appear on her face, "You like that?"  
Marie replied with another question, "What ever happened to washing my back?" Damn, she was good. Sassy as hell, as expected. Callie was never exactly as clever in tongue, so... She'd more or less have to ignore these witty comebacks.  
"We'll get to that later, if you'd like." This caused Marie to let out an exaggerated sigh in response, beginning to lean back in relaxation.  
"Alright, alright."  
Without any hesitation, Callie began to lap at her neck, applying gentle hickeys and bitemark around her shoulders and collarbone, causing Marie to let out another sigh--this one of contentment, though.  
"Hmmm... Callie," she spoke lazily, not bothering to get out of her daze, "I'll have to add makeup to hide that area..."  
The squid didn't care, nor did her sister, in truth. What mattered was right now, in their minds. In an attempt to cause shivers down her partner's spine, she placed her thin lips near Marie's neck, and exhaled one hot, steamy breath of air. It seemed to work, as she saw her tremble ever so slightly at her fingertips, and a sharp inhale could be heard, followed by a deep chuckle of either pride or amusement. Maybe a mixture of two. "Say... Would you like to go further?"  
"If you don't use the same technique on my clit. The biting, that is."  
"Oh, I actually gots' something more interesting up my sleeve. Tentacle. Whatever." Of course, she was referring to the growing tentacle that curled and flexed against Marie's back in a needy passion. This, expectingly, made her gasp and jolt in surprise at the sudden feeling, about to pull away before Callie wrapped her arms around her waist, "Please?"  
Now, this was risky, as Marie had never actually done any kind of real insertion, and the chance of orgasm felt low because of this. Not to mention, it would probably feel--  
To Callie's surprise, she let out a heavy exhale and raised her butt up, just where you could see her lips, as if peeking out. "There's a first time for everything..."  
The purple one's starry eyes shined, before grinning cheekily, "This is gon' be fun!" With a happy giggle, she quickly got onto her knees and put her hands onto her cousin's sides. Before thrusting the pseudo-penis into her oh so carelessly, she'd stare into the other's back of their head. "Uh-- er... Should I stick it in yet?"  
She could feel Marie's anxiety from her light, quick breaths, before she hesitantly nodded, without a word. With that, she began to enter the lady's vaginal opening, causing a hiss of pain to escape from her partner's teeth.  
"Is it okay? Should I stop?"  
"N-No, no... I'm just not used to this... It'll feel better later on, I think."  
She begun to get deeper, stopping and giving her partner a break every once in a while, for she was working hard not to shy away. After about a good thirty seconds or so, almost the entire bulge was in, and Marie had seemed to relax just a bit, as she wasn't digging into the bath mat as harshly. The idle then proceeded to slide out, then back in, trying to be as gentle as possible on her inexperienced pussy, letting out soft huffs as if praising Marie, who's legs were beginning to tremble. It was like their first time, all over again. It would take some getting used to and a lot of cooperation to get it all down. Callie had begun to quicken the pace, however, wasn't forceful enough to emit slaps. The bath water shifted with their continuous rocking, both panting and letting out an occasional hum and word of encouragement. It wasn't long before Callie got close, her sounds becoming more vocal and loud. "Hmmng... Mariee, you're s-so warm 'n comfy," She spouted out as she kept shaking her hips back and forth, the moist squelches almost drowning out her remark. The white-haired one didn't have much to say, for she wasn't feeling nearly as good as Callie had. Still, they could take turns, satisfying the other, later. As possibilities floated around in her mind, it was suddenly interrupted by a sharp moan from the top, head going back as she could barely control her body, giving her a series of hard, swift thrusts, her tentacle writhing in Marie's hot vaginal walls, "Mm-Nyeaah! Fff... Marie, I'm gonna...!"  
"Go on, then," whispered her partner, clenching her walls and relaxing them as if helping her reach her climax.  
With a few more grunts, she had reached her limit, hips bucking before releasing a thick, pink, ink-like substance into the water, signaling her orgasm with a long, single yell. Her bulge twitched and throbbed in satisfaction and pleasure, shaky breaths and coos emitting from the tired Callie. Before collapsing, however, she was caught by Marie and forced towards her lips, for she needed something from the pink singer as well. "I help you, you help me," purred the green dancer, giving her sister an open-mouth smile. Although still in a sleepy daze, Callie began to gently lick her already slick slit in a vertical, repeating line. Marie hummed in delight that she carried the task without any other word, but began to roll her hips in a pleading manner, as if asking for more. She was quickly stopped after a few vicious strokes of her giver's tongue, however, making muffled, singsong groans. "Mm.. Yes~ Just like that."  
It wasn't long before she, too, was close, and it surely helped with the occasional sucking on her cute, swollen bud, which made her spit out random curses under her breath from the sensation.  
"Is this okay? Are you close?" asked Callie, drawing her tongue out from her folds for a few seconds before Marie whined and roughly pulled her partner's head back in a desperate manner, followed by a surprised, muffled yelp. The moist squelches continued and echoed throughout the room, mixed in with the rhythmic shifting of the warm water from below. Marie's body suddenly reached breaking point without warning after just a few more seconds, and she was sent into high ecstacy, nails digging into Callie's scalp in a wild fashion before she gasped and wailed in pleasure.  
"Haaa... Nn..." Marie uttered in unison with her twitching until she basked in the afterglow, moist eyes shining. "...That was n-nice..."  
The fact that she had made Marie so happy made her eyes almost turn into hearts, slowly hugging her and laying down in the semi-cramped tub, comforting each other with their warm bodies and soft giggles. They'd clean up after themselves later, for now, they would just remain in their ten minutes of bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> expect my works to go from saucy to fluffy as fuckin hell with less plot :^)


End file.
